yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Xyz Evolution
Xyz Evolution, known as Xyz Change (Ekushīzu Chenji), is the method of Xyz Summoning evolved Xyz Monsters in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL series. This type of Xyz Summoning was first grasped in Episode 18, used by Yuma Tsukumo. Chaos Xyz Evolution arc.]] Chaos Xyz Evolution (known as Chaos Xyz Change in the Japanese version, カオスエクシーズ・チェンジ Kaosu Ekushīzu Chenji) is a type of Xyz Evolution first seen used by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 18 in the anime. Xyz Monsters are used as Xyz Material to perform the Summon which "normal" Xyz Monsters cannot do by themselves. Chaos Xyz Evolution with two exceptions is an example of the Rank-Up Xyz mechanic. Through this method of summoning, the original Xyz Monster and its Xyz Materials become the new Xyz Monster's Xyz Material. In the anime, the requirement to gain a Number C is for one to "carve a clear path" out of the chaos of confusion into the light. Additionally, in the Barian Invasion arc, Chaos Xyz Evolution can be also achieved by using a Rank-Up-Magic card, such as "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", or through the field spell known as "Chaos Field". Chaos Xyz Evolution can be performed in two different ways; via using a "Rank-Up-Magic" card ("CXyz" monsters and most "Number C" monsters) or using a card's built-in effect to Special Summon it using another monster - either named specifically (certain "Number C" monsters) or any monster of an applicable archetype ("Constellar Ptolemy M7") or Rank ("Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger"). CXyz (Chaos Xyz) Number C (Chaos Number) "Number C" monsters also require a Rank-Up-Magic card to be summoned via Chaos Xyz Evolution with two exceptions ("Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss" and "Number C39: Utopia Ray"). Non-"Rank-Up" methods These cards can be Special Summoned via the normal Xyz Summon (treated as a type of Special Summon), but can also be Special Summoned by overlaying certain other cards; "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss" can only be special summoned via Chaos Xyz Evolution by using "Number 32: Shark Drake" and the same applies for "Number C39: Utopia Ray" having to use "Number 39: Utopia". Example Chaos Xyz Evolution 'Generic' Xyz Change These cards can be Special Summoned via the normal Xyz Summon (treated as a type of Special Summon), but can also be Special Summoned by overlaying certain other cards, these cards do not have any known relation to Chaos, nor have they been shown to use Chaos Xyz Evolution, although they do go through Xyz Evolution. "Constellar Ptolemy M7" can use any "Constellar" Xyz Monster, "Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger" can use any Rank 5 or 6 Xyz Monster with no other limitations and "Full Armored - Black Ray Lancer" can use any Rank 3 WATER Xyz Monster without any Xyz Materials. Rank-Up Xyz Evolution Rank-Up Xyz Evolution (known as Rank-Up Xyz Change and Double Rank-Up in Japanese version, ランクアップ・エクシーズ・チェンジ Rankuappu Ekushīzu Chenji) is the evolved form of Rank-Up Xyz Summoning in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It was first seen in Episode 119 used by Eliphas. Likewise to Chaos Xyz Evolution, through this method Xyz Monsters are used as Xyz Material to perform the Summon which no other Xyz Monsters can do by themselves. Through this method of summoning, the original Xyz Monster and its Xyz Materials become the new Xyz Monster's Xyz Material. However, unlike Chaos Xyz Evolution, this method does not use the power of Chaos, as well as only being possible through Rank-Up and not by simply using a certain monster as Xyz Material. So far in the anime Rank-Up Xyz Evolution can only be achieved by using "Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force" and "Ascension Spiral". Shining Xyz Evolution Shining Xyz Evolution (known as Shining Xyz Change in Japanese Version シャイニングエクシーズ・チェンジ　''Shainingu Ekushīzu Chenji'') is a form of Xyz Summoning in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL manga, similar to the Chaos Xyz Evolution seen in the anime. It was first used in Rank 32 by Yuma Tsukumo. Xyz Monsters are used as Xyz Material to perform the Summon which no other Xyz Monsters can do by themselves. Through this kind of Summon, the original Xyz Monster and its Xyz Materials become the new Xyz Monster's Xyz Material. In the manga, Astral first awakened to the ability to perform a Shining Xyz Evolution when the orbs of light that appeared in front of Yuma's, Kaito's and Shark's chests connected, representing the moment of the birth of Yuma's bonds with Kaito and Shark. According to Astral himself, the strengthening of their bonds managed to release some of his power, creating the "Shining Number" in Yuma's Extra Deck. At that moment, Astral shined so clearly that he became visible for an instances. Rank-Down Xyz Evolution Rank-Down Xyz Evolution, known as Rank-Down Xyz Change (ランクダウン　エクシーズ・チェンジ　Rankudaun Ekushīzu Chenji) in the Japanese version, is a method used to Summon lower Rank Xyz Monsters in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It was first seen in the duel between Eliphas and Yuma Tsukumo, who used "Rank-Down-Magic Numeron Fall" to Rank-Down "Number 39: Utopia" into "Number 39: Utopia Roots" and was simply called "Xyz Change". Category:Types of Summon